Enternal Pain
by LittleYellowBirdie
Summary: Fisk is in danger for the first time around !  Michael/Fisk Lil Ooc
1. Stars

**_Hi~ this is my first knight and rouge series ff posted on her i wrote one for christmas but never posted~ well i hope you enjoy~_**

Fisk's P.o.v

I stared at the starry sky, listening to the soft puffs of breaths coming from Michael.

"Rosamund..." Michel let out a content sigh and turned his back to me.

I flinch, he even thinks about her in his sleep. Wanting to get away from his constint sleep-talking and mentions of her. I threw my blankets off of me and ran to the river, far enough for me to see Michael but far enough not to hear him. I picked up a lone rock and and threw it into the water, ignoring the open cut on my hand. I'll admit im jealous of the girl, she has something i'll never achieve.

"I'm so freaking tired of this!" I yelled at no one but the two moons and the water, "I Should've left him once I was redeemed!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, maybe I yelled to loud, did I wake Michael?

"Hello,Fisk."

I turned around quickly, Only to have a dagger drived into my stomach, I let out a small scream, the dagger was taken out then punctured into my ribs and twisting slowly and painfully.

"Now,now Fisk. no screaming"

The dagger was pushed alittle deeper. I gritted my teeth and glared into Lady Ceciel's eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat, small amounts of blood cover her face

. "Revenge, Little squire." she whispered into my ear, a hand rubs my face.

Im starting to feel dizzy, a pool of blood was already starting to form at our feet.

"Let go of me, witch." I growled viciously

"Oh but i need you..."

The dagger twisted more. Needs me for what?

"Fisk? are you okay I heard you scream?"

It took me a couple of seconds to relieze the dagger was mine,it was pushed deeper, and Lady Ceciel is gone. "Fisk!" Michael was at my side muttering unaudable words and my vision blurred finally darkness.

_**Yeah its a bit short review please~**_


	2. Why?

_**Yes it is short-sigh- but i hope ya'll love this!**_

Michael's P.O.V

I turned my gaze away from the sunrise to Fisk, mixed emotions stirred in my chest, Anger cause he seem to try and kill himself, Happy cause he is alive.

"What caused my little Square do this?" I muttered sullenly

I looked around, there isn't no magica and no town nearby.

"You better not get a infection."

I moved his hair from his face. True let out a small whimper and licked Fisk's bandages. I tightened his bandage once more around his ribcage. A moan escaped his lips, I stopped incase it was from the pain gladly it wasn't. Fisk sat up with a scream then groaned at the pain from his shoulder and ribs. I most likely didn't help much.  
>I grabbed his shoulders in anger<p>

"What in the two moons were you thinking Fisk! You wouldn't succeded in anything by trying to kill your self!"

He gave out a yelp of pain "Well I wasn't Trying to kill myself, Noble sir! Now LET GO OF ME!"

I obeyed his command, but i held a confused look on my face. "What do you mean, Fisk?"

Fisk Looked smaller and paler as he retold his story.

"Then you showed up and she left."

Fisk grunted as he moved himself to a more comfortable postion. I don't know if i should listen to Fisk or not...After all he never told me about his past, his sisters only told me a fraction.

"We need to get you to a healer." I deadpanned and started backing our bags and put out the fire.

"You don't believe me!"

I saw Fisk's disbelief on his face which he quickly hide and turned to the side muttering something about rosamund. I sighed Fisk was always so difficult, it was one of the reasons I loved him.

"Come here" I grunted as i picked him up, which he was oddly light.

"AH! Put me down, Michael!"

I chuckled a nope and strapped him to Tipple's saddle. He mummbled something with a hinted blush on his cheeks, I smirked mission succeded.

**_and yes if you seen this on deviantart its mine_**


	3. Captured

**_I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter_**

Fisk P.o.v

'He doesn't believe me! why doesn't he believe me?'

I groaned a silent complaint at Tipple's bouncy trot.

'Why in two moons would I want to kill myself? what are you playing at Lady Ceciel?'

I layed my head down on Tipple's mane, comforted by the thought she is tethered to Chant's saddle and won't go chasing a beer cart. Michael kept looking back at me, he really doesn't believe or trust me anymore, son of a-

"Fisk, are you hungry, feeling sick anything?"

Gods, can't he just leave me alone! I turned my head away from him, hoping he'll get the point, unfortunaly the two moons aren't on my side, he kept pestering me.

"Talk to me, Fisk." his noble voice adopted a authorive tone which made the hairs on my neck stand.

I am not a servant, and he is a unredeemed man! He has no authority over me knight or not! I kept my face away from him anad watch the trees pass by us as Tipple's and Chant's trot got a bit, I slowly started to feel sick.

"Fisk?"

"I got to holes in me,noble sir, how would you feel!" I growled at him.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and ribs wishing everything would just go away..

More then a days ride we made it to a little cottge beholding a Herblist. She frowned at the sight of me; coughing, weezing and covered in more of my own blood.

"get him inside now," She demanded

Michael tried to pick me up as gentely as he could without making me whimper in pain. This is the last time I EVER try to walk the rest of the way while severly wounded.

"Now, what in two moons happened to him?"

Michael placed me on the cot while he told the plump woman what he thought, almost succsesivly, try to do. The herblist,who's name happens to be Angela, just sighed and began to unbutton my shirt and undo my bandages. She grabbed some magica salve and placed it inside my wounds, causing me to try and squirm away from the pain she was causeing me. Michael grabbed both of my wrists placing them above my head to stop my squirming as she begun to stitch the wounds. I hate going to a herblists to get my wounds checked, just as much as I hate burgarly.

"Fisk, she's done." He let my wrists go and helped me move to a diffrent cot. "Angela saw my wrist when i tried to help keep you still. pray to the fur sand green god she wont kick us out cause your injured." michael hissed.

Curse it, I forgot about his unredeemed marks. Michael left the room to talk to Angela.

"He doesn't have a infection, But why would your friend try to kill himself?" I heard Angela question Michael.

"I dunno, It's most likely my fault, im a knight errant and he is my squire."

I closed my eyes, my wounds are becoming less and less painful, thank nature for magica.

"You're a unredeemed man, Sir Michael, I don't blame your friend. One thing is for sure, you are leaving this fiefdom and leaving Fisk here."

I bolted upright,causeing my stiches to reopen, I am not going to be here all by myself without Michael!

"Im leaving, if he's leaving."

I propped myself agianst the doorframe.

"Master fisk! your stitches! please understand Sir Michael, as a unredeem man, is bad for your future, health, and recovory!"

I rolled my eyes thats nothing new said to me.

"I'd care less if he had 4 arms. I go where he goes."

We were a mile away before Michael said another word.

"you're going to get infected and its my fault.." he barely whispered

I didn't say anything he would've done the same thing if he was in my spot and Rosamund was in his. Michael when will you understand that I lo-lov... Okay I can't say it! We stopped at a lake so we can set up camp and Michael started to give me the silence treatment.

"H-hey M-michael, uhm... you don't really think I tried to kill myself, do you?"

Michael stayed silent and layed down on his bedroll, falling asleep. I sighed and grabbed Tipple's saddle to help me stand, and I made my way to the lake. A laugh interupter my thoughts.

"My,My is Little Fisk actually getting upset about Michael not talking to him?"

I growled and swung a fist at Lady Ceciel, causeing me togasp in pain and land to my knees.

"So weak.."

She kicked my side and ordered her minion to gag me and to drag me away. I know I won't win against the man instead I kicked off my boot, the one that held my dagger that I never leave behind.

_**So yeah its trouble some please review**_

_**EDIT: Oh my gosh! im sorry i have not posted D: i have ran into trouble. my laptop no longer has word document :( BUT IF YOU ARE A FAITHFUL FAN I WILL TELL YOU NOW THIS STORY IS ON DEVIANT ART :D IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE ON DEVIANT ART. MY USERNAME IS STILL LittleYellowBirdie ON THERE AND THE STORY IS STILL ETERNAL PAIN:D COMMENT ON THOSE PLEASE! THANK YOU IF YOU UNDERSTAND!:D**_


End file.
